


Nosh

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Community: tamingthemuse, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Humor, M/M, POV: Xander, PWP, Reviving Spander, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike wants to bite Xander, but Xander's not so sure about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosh

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this fic taken from the Live Journal comm Tamingthemuse prompt: #448: Rabies  
>  **Notes:** For the Reviving Spander Ficathon.  
>  **Nosh:** _verb_ \- to eat enthusiastically or greedily.

“No, you _cannot_ bite me!” Xander pulled Spike’s face away from his throat. “Leave my neck alone!”

“But you’ll like it, I promise!” Spike whispered into his ear. “If you like how it feels when I suck on your cock, this will be even better!”

Xander really _did_ like it when Spike sucked on his cock, but it wasn’t worth the possibility of his turning into a vampire. “No!” Xander pulled away, struggling to free himself from Spike’s octopus-like arms. Naked wrestling was more fun when Jell-O was involved.

“Look. It’s true that you’ve been incredibly good about not hurting my friends, no matter how nasty they’ve behaved since you got your bite back. And I appreciate that, you know I do. But you’re a vampire! I am not going to let you bite me, no matter how much I lo…” 

Xander caught himself. He was not going to tell the Bleached Blunder that he loved him. He wasn’t. Really.

“You love me!” Spike pulled back in surprise. “That’s what you were going to say, isn’t it?”

“No…” Xander pulled free of Spike’s suddenly loose arms. “Of course not!”

“You do! You love me!” 

The stunned look on Spike’s face tied Xander’s stomach up in knots. He’d promised himself he’d never tell Spike the truth, because he’d known all along that the vampire would never understand. From the smile growing on Spike’s face, he could tell he’d been right. His face burned with embarrassment. Spike would never let him live this down. Being fuck-buddies was one thing, but Spike would never accept his love.

He turned away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Xander had barely gotten two steps away before he felt Spike’s arm around his waist, hauling him back onto the bed. 

“Hey!”

Spike landed on top of him, carefully avoiding squishing any important bits. “Tell me it’s true, love. Please!” 

Spike grabbed his face, and held it firm, not letting Xander look away. As hard as it was to believe, the sparkle in Spike’s eyes didn’t look like humor, it looked like _hope_. “ _Please_? Tell me you love me.”

Xander swallowed his pride. If he was right, it would be worth all the trouble Spike would cause him because he knew, no matter what, that Spike would hound him about it forever. 

What the hell. He wrapped his hands around Spike’s head, and pulled him down until their lips were almost touching. “I love you,” he whispered. Then they were kissing. 

Xander loved the way Spike kissed. He kissed the way he fucked – the way he fought – wholeheartedly. He pulled Xander’s bottom lip into his mouth, tickling it with his tongue and biting it gently before finally breaching Xander’s lips. Caressing the inside of Xander’s mouth, Spike teased him into joining him, wrapping their tongues around each other, the slick glide pushing Xander’s pleasure higher and higher.

Xander’s hands slid down Spike’s firmly muscled back, lingering on the smooth skin as the muscles bunched and flexed under his fingertips. He pushed his thigh between Spike’s legs, giving him something to thrust against as their tongues tangled together. Spike took advantage of it, and soon they were thrusting against each other, but eventually Xander had to pull away to breathe.

Spike nibbled on Xander’s lip as they parted, but finally, Spike looked into Xander’s eyes. “I love you too, you know.”

“What?” 

Xander couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “Did you just say…”

“Yes,” Spike smirked at his shocked expression. “I bloody well meant it, too. Just don’t ever ask me to repeat it.”

Xander tugged his head back down, so they could kiss some more, but Spike went straight for his neck, and Xander’s overactive mind couldn’t help but get suspicious. 

“You still can’t bite me.”

“What?” Spike looked up, confused.

“You’re contagious, Spike! I don’t want vampireitis!”

“I’m not bloody contagious! The only way you could become a vampire is if I drained _all_ your blood out, and put some of mine _in_! And there’s no such thing as vampireitis!”

“Is, too. It’s like cooties, only from vampires. Besides, you’re like a wild animal – you’ve got fangs. You could give me vamp rabies!”

Spike laughed. “Oh, right. Well, if you’re that afraid of my fangs, then I’m sure you don’t want them anywhere near your todger, now do you?”

“There you go with those British words again.” He paused for a second, but he had to ask, he was just too curious not to. “What’s a codger?” 

Spike reached down and grabbed Xander’s still-hard cock, stroking it lazily. “This is a _todger_ , love. Last I heard, you were rather fond of me taking it in my mouth, but if you think I might bite you…”

“Well, no! I mean, of course you wouldn’t bite _that_! You call ‘Xander, Junior’ your play toy, after all. If you broke him, what would you play with?”

“Good point,” Spike practically purred as he slid down Xander’s body. “Mmmm…and what a pretty toy it is.” Spike’s tongue reached out and licked the crystal drop of precome from the tip. “And tasty, too!” He pulled the head into his mouth, and began to suck.

Xander tried to concentrate, to make sure he didn’t try anything sneaky, but when Spike had Xander’s cock in his mouth, it was hard for him to focus. Spike was so good at what he did. His tongue was wicked, darting into the slit at the tip, and sliding along the vein underneath, then flicking at Xander’s balls before gliding back to the tip again. He repeated this over and over, until Xander was weak with pleasure. Finally, he swallowed, taking ‘Xander, Junior” deep into his throat.

Xander gripped Spike’s head tightly, kneading his scalp, while Spike’s hands pulled Xander’s ass cheeks apart. Cool air ran across his asshole, sending shivers up his spine. Spike’s slick finger slid into his ass, and Xander’s hips jerked, driving his cock even further into Spike’s throat. With Spike’s finger rubbing over his prostate, Xander couldn’t last very long. Xander bucked helplessly as he came, pumping his come into Spike’s throat, holding onto his head with a white-knuckled grip.

Finally, Xander relaxed, gasping for breath, his shaky hands falling away from Spike’s head. Spike pulled back, letting Xander’s limp cock fall from his puffy lips. He slithered up Xander’s body, and kissed him, sharing the taste of Xander’s come with him. 

“Tasty…” Xander laughed when they pulled apart. “Your hair is all…cracked!”

Spike’s usually smooth hair was a total mess, but Spike shrugged. “Who gives a bloody fuck?” With a grin, he held up his hard cock. “It’s my turn now.”

“Gee, I’d love to Spike, but someone drained all the energy out of me.” He held up one hand, and it flopped back to the mattress bonelessly. 

Sighing heavily, Spike rolled his eyes. “No worries, then. I’ll make do.” He turned Xander over, and pulled out the lube, climbing between his legs. “You just rest your lazy arse, and I’ll do all the work. As usual.” 

Xander raised his weary head an inch or two, but he couldn’t see Spike over his shoulder. So maybe he had taken advantage of Spike and his amazing oral skills recently, but he didn’t think he deserved _that_ much attitude. 

“Bite my ass.” There was absolute silence from behind him, while Xander realized what he’d said.

“Well, if you insist,” Spike murmured.

Xander took a breath, but before he could take his words back, Spike struck.

He felt the twin pricks – sharp, and painful – as the fangs entered his butt cheek. But the heavy sting faded quickly as the sucking started, and a pleasurable, tingling sensation began. “Oh!” He couldn’t believe how good that felt. “Oh, my god!” 

Before he knew it, Xander was writhing against the mattress, his cock hard and ready for round two. When Spike pulled his teeth out, Xander was desperately ready to fuck, but Spike just rolled over onto his back, sighing, and licking his lips.

“Spike!”

Spike looked up at him blurrily. “Yeah?”

“Fuck me!”

“Oh, sorry love.” Sheepishly, Spike raised up a sticky hand. “Already had mine.” 

Spike must have jerked off while he was sucking Xander’s blood. It made sense – if it felt anything like what it felt like from _Xander’s_ side, it was utterly fantastic! Not fair. Spike should have mentioned that! Oh, wait, maybe he had. But still!

He grabbed Spike by the arm, and hauled him up the bed. “Quick, Spike! Bite me again!”

Spike chuckled against his throat, and Xander realized he’d walked right into that one. But it didn’t matter, as long as it felt as good as the last one had.

“Since you asked so sweetly…”

Xander did a fair imitation of a growl. “Just shut up and bite me.”


End file.
